freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:スター ダイヤモンド
Bienvenidos a mi Perfil! Hola!!! Soy Sutaa Diamond, para abreviar "Diamond", estoy activo en Wikia desde el 8 de Mayo del 2015. A pesar de ser nuevo, quisiera contribuir en todo lo que pueda ya que me encanta Five Nights at Freddy's. Si pudiera tener la oportunidad de conocerlos, me alegraría mucho ya que no tengo amigos fuera de la Wiki :(. Me gustaría ayudarte en todo lo que pueda si necesitas algo, ¡Sólo preguntame! Algunos Datos: * Yo AMO a todos los animatrónicos, pero mis favoritos son Bonnie, Freddy, Springtrap y Toy Chica. * Conocí este maravilloso juego a través de Youtube, en el canal de UzamiJericko. Me pareció de lo más adorable como matan al jugador. Desde entonces seguí viendo videos en todo Youtube, poco después me enteré de la segunda entrega y seguí con esta obsesión * Actualmente, los 3 juegos de FNaF (y el futuro cuarto) son mis juegos favoritos en todo el mundo. Mis Videosjuegos Favoritos: # Five Nights at Freddy's # Five Nights at Freddy's 2 # Five Nights at Freddy's 3 # Pokémon Mundo Misterioso # Bust A Move Dance & Rythm Action # Bust A Move 2 Tengoku Mix # Dance Summit 2001 # Super Bomberman 1-2-3-4-5 # Project Diva # Dragon City # Card Wars Adventure Time # The Simpsons: Hit & Run # Slenderman's Shadow # Eyes: The Horror Game # The Witch's House # Mad Father # IB Series Favoritas: # Sailor Moon # Happy Tree Friends # Pokémon # Digimon # Death Note # Amazing World of Gumball # Steven Universe # Adventure Time # Uncle Grandpa # Dr. House Géneros Musicales Favoritos: # Vocaloid # Heavy Metal # Opera # Épica instrumental # Medieval # Rock # Pop # Música depresiva, etc. Canciones Favoritas: * Beyond the Invisible - Enigma * No Ordinary Love - Sade * Miss Paramount - Indochine * Cry for the Moon - Epica * Ninjari Ban Ban - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * What I Always Wanted - Kittie * Nymphèthamine - Dany Filth * Rolling Girl - Hatsune Miku * Bad ∞ End ∞ Night - Vocaloid * Five Nights at Freddy's Song - The Living Tombstone * It's been So Long - The Living Tombstone * Die in a Fire - The Living Tombstone * Unhappy Refrain - Hatsune Miku * Kagerou Days - Hatsune Miku * Jitter Doll - Lily * Totemo Itai Itagaritai - VY1, VY2 * -ERROR - Lily * Ura-Omote Lovers - Hatsune Miku * Kusare Gedou to Chocolate - Hatsune Miku * Tokyo Teddy Bear - Kagamine Rin * DONUT HOLE - Megpoid * Abstract Nonsense - Kagamine Rin * Matryoshka - Hatsune Miku, Megpoid Cosas que Odio: * Las personas que mienten * Las personas "sobradas" * El socialismo * La mayoría de las canciones en idioma español (Cumbia, salsa, reggeton, rap, etc) * Varias enfermedades mías :( * Los perros (no me dan miedo, solo no me gustan) * El Football (Fútbol) * Lugares donde hayan muchas personas Cosas que me Gustan: * Ver esta imagen de Puppet --> --> --> * Las personas sinceras de corazón * Las personas que son unas mismas * Mis 27 nekos kawaii *0* * Los Pokémon Staryu y Starmie * Juegos y películas de terror, muerte y sangre (como FNaF =D) * Utilizar Photoshop para distraerme * Bonnie kawaii, Toy Chica sexy... * Escuchar a mi amiga decir que Foxy fríe papitas ._.? Plantillas Mis Jumpscare Favoritos thumb|left|195x195px thumb thumb|centre|200x200px